Rainy Day
by Words of Life
Summary: *Incomplete* Eventually POVs on all the pilots about their encounter with God.
1. Default Chapter

Authory Type Notes: Hopefully I will get a chapter up for all of the pilots.....maybe eventually. *sigh*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Rainy Day  
  
Earth A.C.197 Duo is walking down a littered street. His normally happy face is surprisingly serious. His thoughts are centered on the future. Now that the war is over there is no longer any need for Gundams. So that left him out of a job.  
  
The sky above, which had been dark and overcast for some time, finally decided it was going to rain. The drops came down fast, quickly covering everything and creating a foggy atmosphere.  
  
Duo looked through the rainy haze for someplace to get out of the rain. He spotted a building with its doors open and lights on. Seeing nowhere else to go he ran towards it.  
  
Opon entering the building he realized it was a Church. His first instinct was to run back out into the rain. He really didn't want to face God right now, but the familarity compelled him to stay.  
  
His eyes wandered around the room taking everything in. Finally they came to rest on a cross in the front of the Church, by the altar. He moved quietly up the isle to the cross and stood there for what seemed to him forever.  
  
During that timeimages of his life filtered through his mind. Slowly he closed his eyes and knelt to pray.  
  
"Please forgive me, Oh Lord, and guide my life today," he whispered with an urgency he hadn't known was there.  
  
As soon as the words were uttered from his mouth he felt a burden lifted from his shoulders and a wave of relief pass through him. Duo finally felt at home.  
  
Ending Authory Type Notes: So what did you think? If you would like to contact me concerning anything in this chapter my email address is: rabid_bat_eep@hotmail.com.  
  
WARNING: Flames will be used to make smores. Watch out for those sticky marshmellows. ^_~ 


	2. Thoughts

Authory Type Notes: Chapter 2 is going up! ^_^ Yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
' that little symbol means thought. It is used just like " marks but the character is just thinking.  
  
Thoughts By AnimeCrazedGirl  
  
A group of people are sitting in a church. Among them are the 4 remaining Gundam pilots. In the front of the church a priest is rambling about the how sad the loss of a life is but that the spirit is now in a better place.  
  
{Heero} 'He doesn't deserve this.' Heero sends his famous death glare at the priest who is still rambling.  
  
'Duo was my best friend......I mean sure he was a little weird with all the God stuff, but I knew him better than anyone and I know he wouldn't want to listen to this.'  
  
Heero looks down the pew at the other pilot. A very rare smile appears on his lips as he thinks back on everything. A sigh escapes his lips.  
  
The priest is now rambling on about a verse in the Bible. It had something to do with believing and being saved. The glare returned to Heeros' eyes.  
  
'For crying out loud just shut up and let Duo have his peace."  
  
{Trowa} 'Duo was always loud and obnoxious. He was so annoying and just wouldn't shut up........but I have to admit I'll miss him. He always had a way of making things........interesting."  
  
Trowa looked up at the priest absentmindedly, then at his fellow pilots.  
  
'Heero looks completely miserable. It's probably going to hit him the hardest once the shock wears off.' That thought complete he went back to studying his hands with an all consuming passion.  
  
{Quatre} Quatre is staring at he priest with a curious look on his face.  
  
'He's speaking from John.' He diverts his eyes from the priest to the pew. A Bible is sitting there. He picks it up and starts flipping through the pages looking for the book of John.  
  
'John.....................Chapter 3...........................verse 16...............um.....................here it is! For God so loved the world that He gave His only Son that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have everlasting life.' Quatre stared at the page for a moment, then closes the Bible and replaces it.  
  
'Duo was really interested in this stuff.....I'm gonna miss him. He had a way of bringing out the best in everyone. He was always asking us to go to church with him. Every week he'd ask without fail. Just wouldn't give up I wish I'd gone with him at least once.' He sighed.  
  
{Wufei} 'Stupid baka! Just had to go and get himself killed too make everyone miserable........' Wufei gritted his teeth together.  
  
'......things aren't going to be the same without him.' Wufei went back to staring at the ground trying to keep himself calm.  
  
The priest continued ramble on with his speech.  
  
Ending Authory Type Notes: Chapter 2 is completed and in record time. Only one day between the posting of chapters. Wow! *sigh* This was a very emotional chapter for me. There were times I felt like crying although I don't know why. It wasn't supposed to be too sad. Oh Well. I hope you liked it. ^_~  
  
Chapter 3 is coming soon! 


End file.
